Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a supporter for musical instruments which include sound tubes, each as a tubular sound generator, supported by the supporter so as to be hung therefrom.
Description of Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-6-149237, chimes (which may also be referred to as “tubular bells”) are known as one example of percussion instruments by which a melody is played. The chimes include a frame and a plurality of metal tubes (sound tubes) hanging from the frame and having mutually different lengths. The chimes are played by striking the metal tubes to generate sounds of different pitches. Each of the sound tubes of the chimes has through-holes through which a looped hanging cord is threaded for hanging the sound tube from the frame. The frame includes, as a part thereof, a hanger bar disposed at its upper portion. The hanger bar includes: hanger pins each having a vertically extending groove and attached to the hanger bar so as to horizontally extend therefrom; and fixed pins fixed to the upper surface of the hanger bar.
For hanging the sound tube from the hanger bar, the hanging cord is hooked in the groove of the hanger pin, and the hanging cord is then hooked on the fixed pin while the sound tube is supported. When hanging the sound tube in this way, the hanging cord is hooked in the groove formed in the hanger pin. In an instance where an extension direction of the groove is shifted relative to or deviates from the vertical direction, there is a risk that the sound tube is not appropriately hung. Further, such shifting or deviation of the extension direction of the groove may cause an excessive load to act on the hanging cord, resulting in damage or wear of the hanging cord. In view of this, attachment of the hanger pin to the hanger bar is conducted while adjusting an orientation of the hanger pin such that the extension direction of the groove coincides with the vertical direction.